


The Game

by RubyFiamma



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad’s never been good at this game but with a few tricks up his sleeve he’s sure to come out victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

 

**The Game**

* * *

 

The ropes aren't tight enough to cut into his wrists, but they burn friction along his skin when he struggles against his restraints. Galahad watches Hausen with bated breath, watches as the other drags a lube-slicked finger down the length of his cock. His focus remains steady, holding Galahad's gaze with eyes the colour of blue steel until he slides his finger inside himself, his lashes flutter across rose-splashed cheeks and his mouth falls open soft on a sigh that Galahad just barely hears.

He can see the shake in Hausen's thighs from his position on the bed, he wants to lean forward and press his mouth to their insides. Except Galahad has to remain still, there's no touching allowed just yet. So he waits for Hausen to come to him, holding out as if this were a competition to see who crumbles first. Galahad is confident it isn't going to be him, despite his patience wearing thin with each passing second.

Hausen is shifting further down the bed, angling himself as he lines up a second finger to push into himself. This time he moans, Galahad's skin starts to prickle with anticipation and his stomach is dropping like there's nothing beneath his feet. The other begins rocking against his fingers, his tongue sweeps across his lips when he groans Galahad's name.

Galahad's hot, burning from the inside out and his tingling-numb fingers itch to touch the milky soft of Hausen's skin. He doesn't beg though, he's got too much pride for that. The thick wrapped rope around his wrists would be easy to snap if he tried, but that's not the point of this game he plays with Hausen. It's the wide open trust, the comfortable familiarity he has with the other that makes this show exhilarating, it's what makes the end results well worth the wait.

Hausen's other hand drops down to his cock, fingers curling around the shaft as he starts to stroke. He's no longer looking at Galahad, his eyes are shuttered shut and his breath comes harder and faster with each upstroke.

"Do your fingers feel good inside you?" he asks, can't help the smug grin that splays his lips with what he's about to say next even if Hausen can't see it.

The other nods, gives an answer Galahad can't hear but it doesn't really matter now, so long as Hausen is listening to the sound of his voice.

"But they're not  _my_  fingers, are they Hausen?"

Galahad can see the shudder ripple through him, he can hear the hot huff of breath the other exhales as he shakes his head.

"You want my mouth to take the place of that hand wrapped around your cock, don't you?"

Hausen whines assent, but his movements don't stall and Galahad keeps going, knowing that if he continues the other is sure to give in before he does.

"You want my tongue to slide against your thighs, my teeth to sink into your skin --"

"Galahad --  _fuck --_ "

"You want my lips and my hands touching every inch of your body --"

Hausen is visibly shuddering, he's nodding along with every suggestion, too far gone to care about teasing back.

"You want to feel my cock inside you, don't you, Hausen? You want me to  _fuck_  you."

Hausen jerks and for a second Galahad thinks he's come, but instead the other has withdrawn his fingers and taken his hand off his cock. Galahad smirks victorious, he supposes he should wait until after to celebrate but Hausen is leaning over now, the pale blue of his eyes nearly eclipsed by black.

"Fuck it," he huffs and he tips in and reaches behind Galahad. He feels Hausen's fingers on his skin, still warm and slick from being inside him and he's going straight for the intricate knotting used when he had bound Galahad's hands and wrists earlier. "I can't wait anymore."

"Mm... Someone's impatient," hums Galahad only to get a strained laugh ghosting over the shell of his ear. He presses his mouth to Hausen's skin, kissing any open expanse of flesh he can find as the other works at untying the rope around his wrists.

It's an aeon stretched minute before Galahad's hands are free, the absence of the binds makes him feel like he's missing something but he doesn't pay much attention to that. He doesn't even wait to have feeling back into his numb arms, touching Hausen isn't something he needs guidance in, that's what memory is for. He gets his hands on the other, one grabs the sharp edge of Hausen's hip and the other shoves at his shoulder, pushing him back down the mattress. The sheets billow as if blown by the wind when Hausen falls back and Galahad takes a minute to appreciate the view, drinks in the way his feather-fair skin contrasts stark against the deep green of the sheets as they settle around the other like ribbons of silk.

"Someone's impatient," Hausen repeats, his mouth twisting into a smirk. "I thought I'd at least get a kiss first." 

"If there's something that you want, then you should just take it," Galahad offers as he reaches for the bottle of lube that's been discarded to an empty corner of the bed.

"Is that so?" muses Hausen, and Galahad then feels the tug around his neck as Hausen pulls on his tags, dragging him in for what Galahad can only assume is a kiss. He capitulates easy, and the other grins up at him like he's won some sort of prize. His eyes drop to Galahad's mouth and he licks his lips as if he can already taste Galahad on his skin. "I think I'll do that."

"Do what?" Galahad asks, his mind blanking out on everything but the slide of Hausen's tongue across his lips and the flash of white teeth he gets when the other speaks.

"You're unbelievable." Hausen's pulling at his tags again, this time tipping his chin up at an angle better suited for Galahad to easily capture the other's lips with his own. Hausen licks against his mouth, his tongue flicking the metal at the side of his lip and there's a jolt of electricity snapping up his spine and branching out into his veins as Hausen's fingernails drag down the length of his back.

"God you're beautiful," he exhales as he braces himself on an arm above the other's head so that his free hand can skim along Hausen's jaw before he stretches his fingers into the other's hair. He's forgotten about the lube, too focused on the satin feel of the other's skin underneath his fingertips.

"You say that every time," points out Hausen, curling fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck in an effort to draw him in closer. Galahad allows himself to be lead, moves from a hand to an elbow beside Hausen's head, the other's knees catch at his ribs and Galahad can feel the flushed-hard shape of the other's cock bump against his stomach when he moves. A shudder flares up his spine, floods heat into his veins and by the time Galahad catches his breath, Hausen's already reaching a hand between them to wrap fingers around his length.

Galahad groans with the contact, inhales deep against the other's neck, breathes in the gunpowder and lead that lingers on Hausen's skin under the clean scent of soap. "Because it's true," he says as presses his lips to the other's pulse point, his breath coming faster with each upstroke of Hausen's hand. He moves his mouth along the curve of the other's throat, slides his lips up skin to capture the blond's mouth with his own. Hausen tastes like sharp smoke and age old whisky; ordinary flavours turned exotic on Galahad's tongue.

There's a huff against his lips, a reaction so natural that Galahad knew it would happen before he said anything. "Think you're pretty charming, huh?"

"Of course. Isn't it you that always says so?" Galahad teases, dips back in to snag his teeth over Hausen's bottom lip. His skin is flushing hot with the slow burn of friction, his lungs only taking in only as much air to partially fill them.

Hausen laughs, there's pressure against the head of his cock as Hausen pushes down with his thumb. Galahad chokes on thin air, rocks forward into the other's hand until he's successful in achieving a faster pace. "Good to see your ego's still in check,  _manager._ "

"Mm," Galahad purrs into the other's throat. "I love when you call me that."

"I know -- you gonna talk all night and leave me to do all the work?"

Galahad licks against the shell of Hausen's ear, catches at the other's skin with his teeth. "All you have to do is  --"

"Stop teasing and fuck me Gal," Hausen moans, finally giving in to the game and it doesn't really matter to Galahad who ends up surrendering first but those heated words scorching a fire trail across the other's tongue sure sound great; like desperation and want so hot it burns the air around them.

"Okay," he says and this time he isn't smug; he's as desperate as Hausen now. He grabs the lube and pops open the cap, pours some of the liquid out into his palm before slicking a hand over his cock. He sighs with the friction but it isn't the right heat Galahad desires. Even still, he's going to wait just a little longer before he capitulates to Hausen's wish so that he can draw even more desperation from the other.

He starts off with one slick finger inside Hausen, sliding in so slow it must be torturous. Hausen sighs like he's satisfied but Galahad knows it's only a matter of time before the blond demonstrates otherwise. He's proven right, after only a minute of dragging his finger languidly against the other's insides.

"It's not enough," Hausen gasps, spreading his legs even further apart and pushing against Galahad's finger as if to drive it deeper inside him. "One more."

Galahad doesn't make him wait for another finger, he's enjoying the pleasure scrawled across the other's face too much to watch him beg. He  lines up another finger alongside the other, slides them into Hausen excruciatingly slow and watches as Hausen's eyelashes flutter and listen as his breath stutters out from his lungs. Galahad can feel the other stretching wider around the thickness of his fingers and Hausen's back is arching off the bed, heel digging into the mattress as snatches the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

"Galahad -- fuck --  _faster,_ " Hausen's groaning but Galahad takes his time; there are no restraints holding him in place, now he's got all the patience in the world. His cock is hard and aching too, but he can afford to take pause because the strangled sound Hausen makes when Galahad thrusts his fingers in past their second knuckles and crooks them as he twists is definitely worth the wait.

"Jesus," Hausen pants, his voice so heated it ignites a fire under Galahad's skin. " _Fuck_ , I -- Gal, I'm --"

And Galahad decides both of them have had enough; sex is all about pleasing the other, not torturing them and he'd rather have Hausen writhing underneath him in pleasure than in desperation. "Shh... I know," is what he says and he strokes over himself once more, coats his cock slick to make the motion smooth and easy. He grabs at Hausen's hips, his hold firm enough for Galahad to know he's leaving star-patterned bruises in the other's pale skin and he brings Hausen closer, aligns himself as the other spreads his legs open even further in invitation. Hausen hooks them over the bend in Galahad's arms, the sharp edge of his prosthetic digging into his skin but Galahad doesn't care. The high he's riding on is enough to quell any pain he could be feeling including the aching throb of his neglected cock.

He moves in slow, teases with the tip of his cock slipping inside and out as he rocks gently into the motion. This elicits a hiss from the blond, a sound more feral than pleasurable and Galahad's lips form the shape of a grin as Hausen tries to rock against his cock to achieve a satisfying pace of friction. Galahad doesn't submit, he continues to fuck Hausen as slow as he can stand, reveling in the warmth wrapped around his cock.

Hausen however, is too impatient. " _Fuck_ ," he's whimpering, trying to keep himself pushed up against Galahad's groin so he can grind down on the other's cock. "Stop teasing and fuck me already."

"I am fucking you," Galahad purrs. "Do you want me to slow down so you can feel my cock sliding in and out of you?"

"No," Hausen snaps. "You're already moving too slow. Go  _faster._ "

"Mm... demanding as always," Galahad teases as he snaps his hips forward and sinks into the other until he's hilted.

Hausen shouts, Galahad pulls back and drives forward again, and this time Hausen's crying, " _Fu_ c _k!_ " as he arches off the bed, bracing himself on an elbow until he throws an arm across the breadth of Galahad's shoulders and pushes himself up so that he's clear off the bed. Galahad spreads his knees out wider to accommodate the added weight, drops a hand from Hausen's hip to the curve of the other's spine and the only thing supporting Hausen's weight now is his Galahad's hand pressed into the small of his back as he fucks himself on Galahad's cock.

" _Hausen_ ," Galahad groans, digging his fingers deeper into Hausen's hips as he drags the blond over his cock, fucking up into the other as Hausen grinds down with every thrust. He struggles to gain a smooth pace, his movements too erratic as Hausen slides up and down the his shaft. Galahad can tell through Hausen's shouts that at least every other thrust hits that spot that makes him bend and buckle in Galahad's hold. This way he can easily tip in to catch the moans that fly off Hausen's tongue with his mouth. He looks like he's completely checked out, his blond tuft of hair is matted to his scarred forehead and colour riding high in his cheeks. He's a mess, yet Galahad knows he's never seen anything more beautiful.

But -- Galahad wants more, it's not enough at this angle, he needs to be even closer to feel the other's heat on his skin. He tightens his hold around Hausen's waist, tips the other back so the soft of the sheets catch him and without losing rhythm, Galahad rocks into his next thrust, leans in so he can taste the salt collected in the dip of Hausen's collar bone. He rolls his hips a second time and Hausen's closing tight around him, holding his cock in melting heat as he reaches between them, closes his fingers around Hausen's length and starts to stroke him out.

There's a sharp pull at his scalp, Hausen's got a handful of his hair and the sounds he makes loud and broken as Galahad continues to drive into him. Hausen's chanting Galahad's name like a mantra as he tenses, then he's coming in laces of pearl-white across his stomach. Galahad feels the vibration of the other's orgasm rippling through him.

He moves faster now, bends over the other so he can catch the last of the shattered post-orgasm breaths off the Hausen's trembling lips. Galahad can still feel him shudder, he can taste the muffled-soft sound of his name against Hausen's lips, and then he's coming too, sensation washing over him in waves and pulling at the tip of his spine. His vision flickers blinding white, everything seems to go calm and still around them, as he spills hot inside Hausen, lets the other's name slip past his lips in a winded exhale.

Galahad's still trying to gain some semblance as Hausen's hands curl into his hair and drag him down for a kiss. His hiss is muffled against lips as Galahad pulls out, but it's lost in translation when Hausen opens his mouth for Galahad's tongue. He's warm, radiant with the afterglow of post orgasmic bliss and Hausen's tongue sliding lazily against his doesn't help the pressure blossoming in his chest. Galahad's fingers trail up Hausen's jaw, find their way into his hair and he can feel when Hausen's grin catches contagious after he stops to take a breath.

"So, who won this time?"

"We'll call it a draw," Hausen murmurs as he tips his jaw up and Galahad feels the other's lips touch the edge of his nose.

"Mm... Sore loser," he teases, wrapping himself around Hausen, tucking his chin in the curve of the blond's shoulder, kisses the heat off the tip of Hausen's ear.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll settle this in the morning." Hausen folds his hands over Galahad's, pulls them up to his chest where Galahad can feel the soft thrumming of the other's heart.

Galahad laughs, presses a kiss to the shell of Hausen's ear as sleep starts to drag him under. "Yeah... I like the sound of another game."

 


End file.
